


No te duermas

by Hojaverde



Series: Prompts de Profanadores [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Best Friends, Books, Dragons, Friendship, Gen, Malfoy Manor, Pre-Canon, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hojaverde/pseuds/Hojaverde
Summary: Blaise y Draco se pierden en los sótanos de Malfoy Manor.





	No te duermas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waterflai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterflai/gifts).



> Prompt número 11 para Waterflai:
> 
> "La historia de cuando Draco y Blaise se perdieron por Malfoy Manor :P y en general más sobree Blaise porque ❤"
> 
> ¡Espero que te guste! ;)

 

 

 

 

El libro sobre dragones era genial. Lucius se lo había regalado a Draco por su octavo cumpleaños y Blaise era el primero de sus amigos en verlo. Tumbados bajo el dosel de la enorme cama, el libro levitaba sobre sus cabezas y Draco pasaba sus páginas con un gesto de su mano. Ante ellos pasaron el Opaleye de las Antípodas, el Bola de Fuego Chino, el Hébrido Negro, el Ridgeback Noruego, El Vipertooth Peruano o el Colacuerno Húngaro, todos moviéndose sobre fondos increíbles cuya luz iba cambiando conforme el sol salía, se elevaba y se ponía por uno y otro lado de las páginas. Blaise no era capaz de apartar sus ojos de ellas.

Draco sonreía orgulloso, sabiendo que aún no había desvelado el elemento sorpresa. No lo ocultó por mucho más tiempo.

—Hay algo que no sabes — dijo, mientras Blaise acariciaba el lomo de un escurridizo Hocicorto Sueco.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué es?

Draco cerró las tapas de libro para garantizarse toda su atención.

—El libro contiene un encantamiento. Puedo hacer que uno de estos dragones se haga real y salga de su página.

Blaise se incorporó hasta estar sentado.

—¿En serio? – preguntó.

—Claro que sí, ya lo he probado varias veces – contestó Draco, sonriendo como si hubiese ganado un premio.

—¿Con qué dragón? ¿Tienes que escoger solo uno?

—Sí, ahora lo verás.

Draco volvió a abrir el libro en una página que no dejó ver a Blaise y comenzó a recitar un encantamiento. Con ocho años aún no tenían varita ni podían hacer magia, pero ambos habían recibido educación mágica desde los cinco años y dominaban varios hechizos verbales de ese estilo. Aún sin ver el resultado final, Blaise se estaba muriendo por tener un libro como aquél. Todavía más cuando escuchó la respiración ronca de un dragón y vio dos garras aferrarse al borde de la cubierta del libro. Pronto asomaron los dos cuernos, la cabeza alargada y los ojos amarillos. Pese a que podría caber en la palma de su mano, el animal era tan auténtico que Blaise no pudo evitar un grito de alegría.

 — ¡Un Galés Verde! – dijo, obviando el Común porque era su dragón favorito y nunca le había parecido común. Que Draco lo hubiese escogido entre todos los del libro lo hacía aún más especial.

El dragón alzó el vuelo, revoloteando por la habitación y soltando pequeñas llamaradas doradas que, por el bien de los posibles dueños del libro, no llegaban a quemar.

—¡No sabía que el Galés Verde era tu favorito! – insistió Blaise, mientras se levantaba y seguía al dragón por toda la habitación.

— Tiene sus ventajas – fue todo lo que dijo Draco, que no pensaba confesar que lo había elegido en gran parte por el propio Blaise.

De repente, el dragón llegó hasta la gran puerta de madera, olfateó la unión de las dos hojas y, tras observarlas durante unos segundos, como si fuese un fantasma, voló hacia ellas y las atravesó.

— ¡Draco! ¿Has visto…?

—¡Jamás había hecho eso! — exclamó Draco bajándose de la cama para correr hacia la puerta – ¡Tenemos que atraparlo!

Abrió la puerta y ambos salieron al pasillo. Al final de éste el Galés Verde giraba hacia la derecha, rumbo a la gran escalinata de la mansión. Los dos corrieron tras él. Ellos eran rápidos y, por el contrario, las alas del dragón eran muy pequeñas así que confiaban en hacerse con él enseguida. Pero no fue así. El animal era escurridizo, utilizaba cada esquina y hueco pequeño de la mansión, y Blaise pensó por un momento que lo más sensato sería pronunciar de nuevo el encantamiento y devolverlo a las páginas del libro, pero aquello estaba resultando demasiado divertido.

Draco tampoco contenía su entusiasmo, con las mejillas encendidas y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. De vez en cuando, ante movimientos muy bruscos, el mármol se volvía resbaladizo y conseguían derrapar durante unos segundos. Casi sin darse cuenta habían llegado a la planta baja donde el dragón volaba en zigzag entre las columnas, hasta que se coló por la entrada de acceso a los sótanos de la mansión.

Blaise, que iba delante de Draco, paró en seco al llegar al borde de las escaleras. Sería un signo de mala educación adentrarse en las partes de una casa a las que nunca había sido invitado. Se lo habían enseñado con cuatro años. Se alegró de haberlo hecho cuando Draco también se detuvo, dudando si seguir adelante o no.

Enseguida perdieron de vista al Galés Verde y Draco cambió el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, mientras Blaise se mordía el labio inferior.

— Se escapa… — se atrevió a decir Blaise, deseando que Draco no fuese a permitirlo. Éste le miró y sus ojos brillaban de esa forma que Blaise empezaba a conocer. Era el brillo previo a desobedecer.

—¡Vamos! — dijo Draco y echó a correr escaleras abajo. Blaise no tardó ni un segundo en ir tras él.

Los sótanos de Malfoy Manor eran un laberinto. Hacía frío y las antorchas estaban apagadas. La escasa luz provenía de pequeños respiraderos en los laterales del techo y ya no era muy intensa. Blaise recordó que habían tomado la merienda ya hacía un buen rato, seguramente se estaba haciendo de noche.

De todas formas, siguió siendo divertido perseguir al dragón por los pasillos de piedra, detenerse delante de puertas selladas con símbolos extraños y oír a Draco inventarse historias cada vez más macabras sobre todas y cada una de aquellas celdas. De vez en cuando oían un nuevo gruñido del Galés Verde y echaban a correr en la dirección del sonido. Y así fue como dieron con él; al girar en una de las galerías, lo vieron apoyado en un saliente de la piedra, hurgándose debajo de una de las alas y aparentemente cansado para seguir volando.

La verdad es que ellos también estaban cansados. Tenían el pelo pegado a la frente y las camisas pegadas a la espalda, y la luz se había atenuado tanto que ya apenas podían distinguir los rasgos de la cara del otro. Decidieron sentarse a descansar un rato, y fue entonces cuando perdieron el calor de la carrera y empezaron a sentir el frío.

—Deberíamos volver — dijo Draco, abrazándose a sí mismo ante el primer escalofrío.

—Estoy de acuerdo —le dijo Blaise, que empezaba a sentir cómo se le dormía un pie — Coge al dragón.

Draco pronunció de nuevo el encantamiento y el Galés Verde fue desvaneciéndose en el aire poco a poco hasta desaparecer por completo.

—Lo he devuelto al libro.

—Genial —contestó Blaise poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole la mano — ¿Por dónde salimos?

Ésa fue la primera de la docena de veces que Blaise hizo esa pregunta durante la siguiente media hora. A la decimotercera, Draco seguía sin tener la respuesta. Todos los pasillos parecían iguales, todas las paredes copias perfectas de las anteriores. Algunas antorchas se iluminaban a su paso, así que por lo menos no caminaban a ciegas, pero era un fuego mágico que no desprendía ningún tipo de calor y el frío empezaba a calarles los huesos.

Tras un tiempo indefinido dando más y más vueltas, Draco se apoyó en una de las paredes y se escurrió hacia el suelo, derrotado.

—Ya no puedo más.

—Pero tenemos que salir de aquí — le contestó Blaise.

—No sabemos cómo hacerlo. Solo estamos gastando nuestras energías, es mejor que las conservemos para sobrevivir.

Blaise arqueó las cejas, aunque no se sorprendió demasiado. Cuando Draco estaba cansado se acentuaba su lado más dramático. Se sentó junto a él, sabiendo que no iba a ser capaz de convencerle para que siguiese caminando.

—¿Entonces qué hacemos? — le preguntó.

—No debe faltar mucho para la hora de la cena. Tu padre vendrá a por ti y cuando no nos encuentren, comenzarán a buscarnos. Solo tenemos que esperar.

No parecía un mal plan.

Pero una eternidad de tiempo más tarde, nadie había venido a buscarles y entre un castañeteo de dientes y el siguiente, Blaise lo había rebajado a ser una idea estúpida.

—Deberíamos movernos. Me estoy muriendo de frío —dijo, y Draco se acurrucó un poco más contra él, haciendo que le rodease los hombros con el brazo. Tiritaba de arriba abajo.

—Quiero que sepas que si me muero primero te hago heredero de mi libro nuevo.

Blaise resopló, rodeándole con el otro brazo.

—No digas tonterías, nadie va a morir aquí.

—Por si acaso.

—¿Y por qué ibas a morir tú primero?

—Soy más pequeño que tú – Draco apoyó la palma de su mano contra la de Blaise. Era más estrecha y los dedos de Blaise asomaban al menos un centímetro sobre los de Draco. Blaise no se atrevió a contradecirle. Los entrelazó para que la diferencia no se notase demasiado.

Pasó otro rato bien largo y las tripas de Blaise sonaron casi tan fuerte como lo había hecho antes el dragón. Draco soltó una risita.

—¿Te imaginas la de cosas que podríamos hacer con una varita? Podríamos conjurar mantas y comida, y rodearnos de hechizos de calor.

—O podríamos orientarnos con magia y salir de aquí — contestó Blaise, que estaba imaginándose a Pim, su elfina doméstica, encendiendo la chimenea de su habitación y ahuecando las almohadas de su cama.

—No seas aburrido —le recriminó Draco antes de soltar un estornudo — Cuando sea Ministro de Magia voy a cargarme esta regla estúpida de no hacer magia antes de los once años, te lo prometo.

Lo decía con la voz tomada, hablando por la nariz, pero Blaise le creyó igualmente. Si alguien podía llegar a ser Ministro de Magia ése era Draco. Por eso no podían morir allí.

—Tú no te duermas — le dijo Blaise. Era un consejo que siempre le daba el más fuerte al más débil cuando las cosas se ponían complicadas en todos los libros de aventuras que había leído.

—¿Por qué iba a dormirme? No tengo sueño, Blaise, tengo frío.

—Por si acaso.

Una hora después, los dos dormitaban el uno contra el otro, cansados y hambrientos. Y fue entre sueños que empezaron a oír las voces, los pasos rápidos… Y entre los párpados entrecerrados las luces que se movían sobre la piedra, al fondo del pasadizo donde se habían rendido.

—¡Merlín bendito, están aquí!

Ésa era la voz de Lucius.

—¡Gracias a Morgana!

Y ésa, la del padre de Blaise.

—¿Sigues vivo? — preguntó Blaise sacudiendo los hombros de Draco.

Todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta fue un sonoro estornudo.

Pero los muertos no estornudaban, así que lo habían logrado. 


End file.
